Field of the Invention--This invention deals basically with spectacles and eyeglasses and more particularly with the construction of eyeglass temples.
Prior Art--One problem commonly incurred by all users of eyeglasses is that of slippage. This problem becomes particularly acute if the user is active or wearing his eyeglasses in humid weather. Most of the proposed solutions to this problem deal with the addition of non-skid surfaces, gripping devices and other various structural arrangements of either the eyeglass bridge or temple. Other solutions have proposed the use of weights at the ends of the temples; for example, see U.S. Bidgood Pat. No. 3,953,114, issued Apr. 27, 1976, and entitled "Cushion Retaining Means For Eyeglasses"; and U.S. Pettersson Pat. No. 1,854,060, issued Apr. 12, 1932, and entitled "Spectacles".
However, in all of the prior art samples recited, either the proposed solutions are uncomfortable to the wearer, do not satisfactorily prohibit the slippage of the eyeglasses on the wearer's nose, or are unsightly.